What if I need you?
by MMHlover
Summary: A song fic about Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy to Ashley Tisdale's song what if. Warning Rated M for : Hardycest, Strong language and Suggestive sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, CM Punk or Mickie James. This story is fictional and was made for entertainment reasons only. I also do not own any rights to Ashley Tisdale's song what if. That it her song and I claim no ownership. I claim no knowledge of the wrestlers real lives or sexual preferences.

* * *

**Don't speak; I can't believe  
this is here happening  
our situation isn't right**

"Matt! Why are you so mad?" Jeff asked his older brother who, at the moment was putting his clothes into his suitcase.

"I'm leaving Jeff, if you want to flirt with other people than go ahead but I'm not going to stand here and watch it!"

Jeff ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to Matt suitcase. "I wasn't flirting with Phil. We were just discussing our match. And as for Mickie…I have to keep up appearances…you don't want us to get caught do you?"

Matt shook his head and sat down "I guess not….I just get so jealous. This is difficult Jeff. I love you more than anything and sometimes it just feels like you don't feel the same..."

Jeff looked over at his brother who now had buried his face in his hands. "You know I love you Matt. I couldn't live without you. "

Matt smiled weakly "Yeah I know….I do love you Jeff but the situation we are in isn't easy. I mean you're my brother…and my lover. Do you know how wrong that is?"

Jeff looked down and nodded, He knew what was coming next.

"Then you understand why I can't go on like this. I'm going to take a few days off and go home to think. I'm sorry Jeff." with that he threw the remaining clothe he had in his suitcase and closed it. Then he walked over to the door. He looked over at Jeff who had his head in his hands "I'm sorry Jeffro" then he Left.

**Get real, who you playing with?  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side**

Jeff sat in the medic's room after getting checked out from getting a beating from Punk. His friend and one of the only people who knew about him and Matt, Adam was sitting with him.

"He's been avoiding me for a week. I went to his house and no one answered. I went to his dressing room but he had locked the door. He's being retarded. He knows we belong together and he ends it for no good reason. I saw it coming though. He's so insecure just because he saw me talking to Phil. I wish he would get it through his big head that I love him and he's the only one for me. He's being so difficult. He's been like this forever but I never thought he'd be this ridiculous. Where was he when Phil beat me up today? I mean the fight was scripted but Phil's mad because I said no to a date… Because of matt…and he took it out on me tonight. Where was Matt? He always comes out when I'm hurt. He always comes and sees me. Where is he now? He promised he was gonna be by my side forever. But I don't see him! I just…I love him so much."

Adam sat there, listening to Jeff vent. Finally he said "Maybe Matt needs time to think. I know that me and Jay had a hard time at the beginning. But we got over it…We gave each other space and eventually we realized we couldn't live without each other. I'm not saying your wrong because you have every right to be mad at him but you just need to let him think. And if he doesn't come around. It's his loss. You're a great person and I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Jeff closed his eyes trying to stop his tears "But I don't want anybody else…I only want Mattie. I'm going crazy right now. It's been a week. I miss him so much. I...i..." He burst out in tears.

"Shh…come here "Adam said as he held Jeff tightly "just give it some time…he'll come around, I'm sure of it."

Jeff nodded and wiped his tears away "Okay….How long do I have to be here Addy?"

"I don't….Hey! Don't call me that! I hate that!" edge screamed.

Jeff laughed "okay okay… but seriously. This is agonizingly boring!"

"Okay, I'll go try to find him and beat his ass till he gets in here" Adam gets up and walks out the door. He sees the doctor and threatens him with his career and then wanders off to deal with another problem. Matt.

----------------------------------------------

Matt his zipping up his bag when he hears his lock click and the door open. He turns around, half hoping it was Jeff. 'Nope, just Adam' he sighs "what do you want Copeland?"

Adam gives him a weird look "Copeland? Since when have you called me by my last name?"

"I don't know. … What do you want Adam?" Matt looks at Adam expectantly, wishing he'd hurry up so he could go home.

"Look, I don't know about you but Jeff…"

"I don't want to talk about Jeff" Matt turned around and picked up his bag.

Adam was pretty annoyed with matt's new found ignorance and pushed him against the lockers "Fine, don't talk. Just listen"

Matt glared at him but put his bags down anyways and waited for edge to start talking.

"Okay, I don't know how your feeling but Jeff is going crazy. He barely eats, he cries himself to sleep and he feels like he's lost a part of him. He gave you his heart and you took it away and stomped on it. There's absolutely no reason you had to do that Matt. Things are difficult yeah but they will get better. You don't just quit because there's one rough spot In your relationship. No you keep trying. Or are you a quitter? Because the Matt fucking hardy that we all know and love is not. Where were you? Sitting in here like a baby while Jeff got his ass kicked by punk..."

"That was scripted" Matt said quietly.

"No a little bit was scripted…not having bruised ribs and a broken arm! And do you know why punk beat him? Because Jeff turned him down for a date. Because he loves you. Your brother is sitting in the medic's room in agonizing pain. Physically and emotionally. You broke his heart when you walked out the door and now you better fix it or we are all going to lose Jeff for good!" With that Adam let go of Matt and let him fall to the floor and stormed out of the room slamming it hard.

Matt sat there. He felt extremely guilty that his brother was in this much pain. He got up and started walking towards the door. He reached for the handle but stopped. 'no, he won't want to see me now. I hurt him too much. I'll talk to him later tonight at the hotel' he thought. He picked up his bags and left for the hotel.

**What if I need you baby?  
Would you even try to save me?  
Or would you find some lame excuse  
to never be true  
What if I said I loved you?  
Would you be the one to run to?  
Or would you watch me walk away  
without a fight.**

Jeff was laying down in his hotel room, watching some crummy romance movie, crying his eyes out when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at his clock. 11:54pm. He wondered who could be coming to see him at this kind of night. He got up and opened the door to see his brother. His brown hair tied back, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and tight black jeans. He looked absolutely stunning. Jeff looked him up and down and licked his lips. 'No. He wasn't there for you. Get your head straight. He is probably here to rub in the fact that he is fine without me while I'm a mess. Just close the door. Close the door. Close the…' Jeff opened the door wider and let Matt walk in.

Matt sat on the bed and waited for Jeff to close the door. He looked around the room and noticed that it was a mess. Beer bottles were lying on the floor, his laundry was everywhere, some crappy romance movie was playing and there was a mound of Kleenex's next to the bed. He looked up when Jeff sat beside him on the bed.

"What do you want Matthew?"

'Matthew….Since when does he call me Matthew?' Matt looked at Jeff "I just came by to see how you were. I heard what punk did to you…I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Jeff shook his head "no you aren't. If you were sorry you would have been there. Just stop lying now Matt. You didn't come here to see how I was because of the fight you came here to see how I was dealing without you. And if you really want to know, I'm horrible. I'm a mess. I need you matt. I love you more than life itself. But you obviously don't feel the same since you were willing to leave me because I was talking to another guy. You're such a jerk! Why would you do that to me?"

Matt looked down "I don't know. I'm sorry Jeff. I truly am. I love you. It's just that…this isn't right Jeff…We're brothers…"

"There we go again" Jeff yelled "another lame excuse. Your full of those aren't you Matt? If I were to go back to drugs you wouldn't be there to save me would you? No you wouldn't because I don't mean shit to you. Because If I did you wouldn't have left me. If I walked out of your life right now would you try and stop me? Or would you just let me walk away and not put up a fight? Tell me Matt. Tell me how much this is wrong and how we're brothers. Because I know everything your gonna say. You're so predictable. Why can't you just let go and show me that you love me. Show me that these past couple of months haven't just been a sick joke to you. Show me.." He was silenced by Matt's lips crushing against his own.

Matt couldn't take it anymore. He loved Jeff more than anything. He grabbed Jeff's newly dyed blond hair and yanked back so when Jeff gasped he stuck his tongue into his mouth. They made out passionately for what seemed like hours before Matt took off Jeff's shirt and pants and layed him on the bed. Jeff took off matt's clothes, threw them across the room and pulled Matt down on top of him. They met each other in a mind blowing kiss and Matt reached over and turned off the light.

**What if I need you?**

The next morning Jeff woke up to little kisses along his jaw and neck. His eyes fluttered open and he looked over to see Matt smiling down at him.

"Hey baby" Matt said as he Lent down to give Jeff a morning kiss.

Jeff Smiled and kissed him back. "Hey"

Matt layed back beside Jeff and pulled the younger man into his arms. They layed there silently for a while before Jeff spoke up.

"Matt….Are you going to leave me again? I don't think I can handle another goodbye."

Matt looked down at his younger brother. "No, I'll never leave you again love. I won't hurt you again. I love you."

Jeff played with a little bit of matt's chest hair. "But what if I have to talk to some guy and he makes a move? I'll turn him down of course but are you going to leave me then? What if I smile at a diva are you going to break my heart? What if…"

Matt lifted his chin and kissed him "No more what ifs…I promise never to hurt you. I won't leave you baby. I love you forever. I'll never let go".

Jeff smiled up at his elder brother "I love you Mattie"

Matt kissed his forehead "and I love you Jeffro".

The end.

* * *

This is my first Song fic. I hope you liked it =)...Review and tell me what you think.

* * *


End file.
